Come On Eileen
by Dannie7
Summary: It seemed like they always started with a song-The story of Eileen and Toby


It seemed like they always started with a song. He remembered that first night he'd seen her in the pub, looking as though she were trying to hid in the shadows. The band was in the middle of a break and he'd been going to the bar to get a pint when she'd caught his eye. He's looked her over while the bartender took care of him, trying to figure out what a little mouse was doing in the pub, especially when she didn't look the least bit familiar. He shrugged and wandered over; figuring the only way he'd get an answer would be if he asked the lass outright. Her eyes seemed to widen in fright as she saw him coming her way and he heard a squeak as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Toby Snape," he announced, reaching across the table to offer his hand. She seemed to just look at it in shock before staring at his face. "I don't bite lass, it's safe to shake me hand I swear."

She blushed and tentatively reached out to grasp his hand. She gave his hand a weak shake before quickly pulling her arm back as though she were terrified he would pull it out the socket. _Never seen a lass so timid, especially not in a place like here_, Toby thought to himself.

"You not here by yourself, are ye lass?" he asked, glancing around to see if anyone was looking in their direction or returning to the table.

"I'm here alone," she practically seemed to whisper. "I wanted to come out and celebrate my birthday and it sounded like the perfect place to do so from outside."

He felt his eyebrows rise in shock, surprised such a lass would wander alone. _Maybe she's not as shy as she seems_, Toby thought, getting a better glance at the girl. _She's definitely not as plain as you'd think at first glance._ "Well I guess you deserve something a bit special for yer birthday eh," he said out loud. "How about a drink to celebrate your-what? Twentieth?"

She blushed and murmured, "Eighteenth actually. I don't need a drink though; I'm fine just sitting here." Her eyes seemed to plead with him to drop the matter and he didn't have the heart to ask her why she'd come to a pub if she didn't want a drink.

"Oy Tobey!" he heard over the raucous. "Get yer arse back over here so we can start."

He glanced down at his drink and was shocked to see it practically untouched. He took a swig before asking her, "What was your name again?"

She blinked at him and said "I never told you my name, but it's Eileen."

He smiled at her and said "I'll do something special just for you lass. Not right for a girl to not have something to remember her coming of age by."

He walked back to the stage and took a deep breath, knowing the lads wouldn't like his request. He took a deep breath before issuing instructions to his mates, ignoring their grumbles as they took up their instruments.

He grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat before announcing "This is for Eileen, a bit of me homeland to inspire a lass with some hope."

As the guitars started a soft strain, he begun to sing "Eileen Aroon", knowing most of the crowd wouldn't like the ballad but caring nonetheless. As he sang he looked at her face in the back, watching as her eyes seemed to shine in gratitude.

_I'll have that lass if it's the last thing I do_, he swore to himself as he finished the ballad.

Time had changed them, with his comely shy lass turning out to be a witch from a family as cold as ice. They went from a happy young couple in love to a family struggling to make it in England. His drinking habit turned into alcohol abuse after their daughter died in her crib and the mill shut down for good. The short arguments turned into knock down drag out fights in front of the young lad. His feelings of inferiority blossomed into jealous as his son and wife both managed to wield a power he'd never had. He finally gave up and moved back to Ireland, back to his people when he realized the lad was growing into something he didn't understand, something he couldn't control. He regretted walking out on Eileen with no warning but he'd felt in his heart it was time to go.

It was 1982 when he'd seen her again, once again in a pub. He'd gone back to singing, this tie with a new group of mates. He'd been telling the bartender Gannon about his days back in the ill when a lass had sat next to him. He glanced at her and then paused, realizing it was his wife on the stool next to him.

"How yah been Eileen?" he asked, not bothering to finish his tale.

"Fine I guess," she said softly, looking at the bottles behind the bar. He stared at the side of her face, marveling that she was as beautiful as she'd always been.

"I never took you as the type to come to the old country, let alone another pub," he said with a quirk of his lips.

She simply glanced in his direction and shrugged, as though that said it all. He smiled and stood, glancing around for his band mates. "I've got a surprise for you, if you'll wait a bit."

She looked at him curiously and he rushed to gather his mates. His whispered in their ears his request and went to climb on the stage, knowing they were following right behind him. He stood before the microphone and remembered a night long ago in Manchester.

"This is for my special lass," Toby said into the microphone. "She's a bit older than she was last time I sang to her, but I've still got a special song just for her."

The crowd cheered as the opening cords to "Come on Eileen" were played, but all he could focus on was the face of his wife in the crowd, hoping she understood what he was trying to tell her with the song.


End file.
